


The Demon of Venice

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Merchant of Venice - Shakespeare
Genre: Antisemitism, Community: purimgifts, Crossover, Demons, Gen, Judaism, Money, Renaissance Era, Venezia | Venice, purimgifts2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Signior Antonio has both a cashflow problem and a secret. Shylock has the answer to both of them.





	1. Act I: A Borrower and a Lender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phinnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/gifts).

"Three thousand ducats, and for three months," Shylock said. "And _Antonio_ shall be bound?"

"Yes, yes," Bassanio said. "He comes now, from his own mouth you shall hear it."

Antonio stepped onto the bridge and sauntered towards them, his customary faint smile upon his lips. "You have made all arrangements, Bassanio?" he said, relieved that the talking seemed mostly to have been done.

"I've told him," Bassanio said.

"Everyone says Signior Antonio is good for his bond, where money is concerned," Shylock said. "Almost as good as one of us."

Antonio drew back his cape in annoyance, as if he wished it to not touch so much as Shylock's shadow. "Don't speak so," he snapped.

Shylock looked at him coolly. "How often is it, Signior Antiono," he said, "That you spit upon me and laugh for the benefits of your good Christian friends? You insult me, call me a thief for using my own money, mock my people and now come begging?"

"Just lend me the money and bedamned," Antonio muttered. After a moment's pause at his own words he met Shylock's eyes and smiled defiantly.

"Well, then," Shylock said. "Let me set an example of good will and friendship. I'll lend it. I won't even charge you interest, for what is that to friends? Let's make a bet – if you don't pay me back at the appointed time, the penalty will be – let me see, let me see – a pound of your Christian flesh, taken from the part of your body I choose."

"No!" Bassanio said. "Antonio, don't agree to such madness!"

"It's just a joke," Shylock said. "Why would I want his flesh? It's useless to me. And Antonio is good for his bond, is he not? He knows he risks nothing from me." He laid a hand upon the black velvet sleeve of Antonio's doublet. "I know what you are, Signior Antonio," he said quietly.

"What blessed nonsense do you mean?" Antonio hissed, restraining himself from showing all the shock he felt. His disguise was perfect, he was sure. He had not slipped and shown his true self to mortals in many a year.

"Why I mean only that as your Scriptures tell you, you are as wise as a serpent, and harmless as a dove. And therefore a good man – shall we sign the bond?"

"The devil can cite Scripture to his purpose," Bassanio said in distaste as Shylock led the way to the notaries.

"I've always found devils are more learned in them than most men," Antonio said, his eyes narrow in distrust.

He would have to _do_ something about this moneylender, he decided.


	2. Act II: A Fair Diversion

The thing to do, Antonio thought, was to distract his creditor. Something was needed to focus the man's attention on a more interesting problem, just until Antonio's cargoes were landed safely, the debt could be discharged and he would never have to cross paths with Shylock again. _It must needs be something of import to the man,_ he thought as he went about his day's business, Bassanio by his side, _Large enough in his mind to from my track divert his thoughts._

"What, Bassanio?" he said, aware at last his friend had been speaking.

"Are you well, Antonio?" Bassanio said. "Some evil humour was in your eye, is it the thought of the bond?"

Antonio turned away till he was sure all Bassanio would see in his face were the lineaments of a Venetian gentleman. "I am not worried on that account," he said, smiling. "A full month before the bond lies due shall my ships return. I worry only that you shall obtain your suit, dearest Bassanio."

"I am sure I will!" Bassanio said. "She is a most beautiful lady, and I will, once married, be able to repay every debt I owe you!"

"It's only money," Antonio said, before remembering that as a merchant he would be assumed to care about the repayment of loans. "It's nothing to the love I bear you," he said. He nodded and smiled as Bassanio with great excitement spoke of the lady and her virtue, which was, it seemed, as great as the fortunes left her by her father. _May Shylock prove as easy to distract,_ Antonio thought, before Bassanio's last remark crept at last into his senses. "What did you say?" he said, his gaze fixing Bassanio with the unblinking stare of the serpent as it sees an unwary bird within its reach.

"I said only that there goes the Jew's daughter," Bassanio stammered, "And laughed at the moonstruck look upon my man Lorenzo's face."

Antonio spun round, the start of a sharp smile upon his lips. Across the square a small group of women stood, held at bay by some jeering boys who flung mud at them. He followed the gaze of Bassanio's servant to see the blushing target of his attention.

"I must leave you, friend," he said, drawing a veil across Bassanio's dull, mortal senses. Stepping to Lorenzo's side he hissed in his ear, "See her! Is she not beautiful? What a pity such a prize be damned! You could save her from the perdition that awaits all her race – you could prove yourself to her by saving her now from these insults. Move, man!" Without waiting to see the outcome he was in a blink amongst the women, seizing the girl's chin and forcing her head round to meet Lorenzo's gaze. "Is he not the very picture of beauty?" he crooned. "Oh, that one of these fine Christians might prove himself as gentle to a lady's honour as a Jew! See, his friends laugh that these villains waggle their members before women's faces, but he - _he_ comes to save you!"

Lorenzo came over at a run, his face a mix of confusion and anger. "Begone!" he cried, landing a blow upon the nearest boy's face and kicking another soundly before they fled to a safe distance.

"They're only Jews!" one boy yelled in bewilderment. Lorenzo picked up a stone and shied it after them, and they scattered.

"What a hero has saved you! If only your father would find such a fellow for your husband," Antonio whispered, forestalling the girl's movement to draw a veil across her face as Lorenzo turned to her, his eyes shining. "Smile, girl!"

"May God keep you, ladies," Lorenzo said, quite without prompting. The women looked down, silently radiating disapproval that he should speak to them. As they parted to walk around him he doffed his hat as politely as to Christian ladies. "I am Lorenzo, my master is Signior Bassanio," he said, his eyes always fixed on the girl. "What's your name, sweet lady?"

She smiled a little, her eyes still downcast, and as she passed him, murmured, "Jessica."

"You would do anything to have her, _anything_," Antonio said in Lorenzo's ear. "If she be not yours, you will die; if she be not yours, she is damned. Marry, if you married her she'd convert . . ."

"Farewell, Fair Jessica!" Lorenzo called. "I pray God we meet again!"

She smiled back at him, but was hurried away by her friends before she could speak. Lorenzo walked back to Bassanio, love and determination mixed in his face.

It would all come to naught, of course, but should prove to divert Shylock's attention from exposing his debtor. Antonio sauntered away to find his dinner, laughing at the cat so well and truly set amongst the pigeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Line referenced from the play:
> 
> " A full month before the bond lies due shall my ships return. " Come on; in this there can be no dismay; My ships come home a month before the day.


	3. Act III: Binding Testimony

It was with some displeasure Antonio heard about the storms at sea.

"All my ships?" he said again, sitting bolt upright in his bed. _"All?"_

His friend Salanio looked abashed to bring such ill news so early. "So the word runs, Signior Antonio," he said.

"All my ships," Antonio said, aghast, wishing he could but draw the curtains upon the bed and feign he had heard nothing. "But they sailed to such far flung shores."

"Storms may strike anywhere," Salanio said. "There is much sorrow for you upon the Rialto –"

"Who knows about this?" Antonio said, looking up, the morning sun catching a yellow light in his eyes.

"Everyone," Salanio said. "The news has spread out through all the merchants –"

"Signior Antonio?" one of the maids said. "A moneylender has come to the door."

Antonio groaned. "What does _he_ want? Admit him."

"He is gone, Signior," she said. "He said only to pass on a message."

"What message?"

"Consider your debt. That was all, Signior."

"He cannot be serious," Salanio said as Antonio buried his face in his hands. "What profit is there in taking your flesh?"

"Didn't you hear?" Antonio said, his voice muffled. "He cannot find the debaucher of his daughter, but as Lorenzo is Bassanio's man, and Bassanio is my friend, he considers the sin loaned to me, as I loaned money to Bassanio. Revenge, Salanio, outweighs profit for all men, even moneylenders." He drank the wine and milk his cook insisted strengthened all its imbibers against the pestilence, reflecting that he would not now be able to afford so much Rhenish wine, and needs must resort to water.

"The courts will never allow him to claim the forfeit," Salanio said. "You will be safe from harm, have no fear, Antonio."

"I'm not worried," Antonio said, gnawing at his thumb. It wasn't as if Shylock's forfeit could actually harm him, he thought. Though how to hide that from the throngs that would surely attend? He would be exposed, unless he let his mortal form perish, and then he would lose his comfortable house and his comfortable friends, and his work would be set all upon its ear – "Damn the man!" he exploded. "He will not reveal me to the common throng!"

"The courts will never allow it," Salanio said again.

"No. No, of course not," Antonio said, with a smile. Of course they wouldn't, he thought. This was _Venice_, a civilized land. His secret was quite safe.

It was with even more displeasure that evening that he received the warrant binding him to answer in court for the non-payment of his legal debts.

* * *

The case, it seemed to Antonio, had proceeded in his favour until the young doctor of law fresh come from Padua had been allowed address the court. Bassanio had timely arrived, bearing with him enough of his new wife's monies to discharge the debt thrice over. It had surely been only a matter of time before the ducats were forced upon Shylock and legal absolution granted Antonio. If only, Antonio thought, Bassanio had not been such a fool as to have had the money chest carried before the court by Lorenzo, who had appeared at last with his bride. The mere sight of the man incensed Shylock so much that the arguments started all over again, and after interminable hours of it, this new lawyer had made his unwelcome appearance.

"The law is clear," the young man said. "Signior Antonio had borrowed the money, no one denies it. Of his own free will he signed the bond – see here, his name in his own hand is clear, beneath the hand of Shylock. His creditor must be paid."

"The money is _there!_" Bassanio yelled in desperation. "Twice as much as he is owed! Ten times if needs be!"

"He may legally claim the forfeit in its stead. Hold the prisoner down!"

"An honest lawyer!" Shylock said, his knife in his hand. "Good sir, I'll pay _your_ fee twice over." He stepped up close to Antonio as the surgeon Bassanio had paid for unlaced Antonio's doublet and slit the shirt beneath open to reveal his chest. The surgeon's assistants took a firm grip on Antonio's arms.

"Don't do this," Antonio said, thinking he could talk himself out of this if he had time. He made their voices sound only in their own ears. "Please."

"There was a time I wouldn't," Shylock said. "But that, Signior Antonio, was before you gave money to your fool of a friend to array himself and his men in finery, to turn the heads of trusting girls."

"You can't hold me responsible for that," Antonio said, his voice at its most innocent.

"You laughed when you heard of it," Shylock said. "All Venice remarked how you jested that you would repay your debt in the form of a baptism-gift and dowry for a new-made Christian. But you will repay your debt in the way _I_ choose."

_I am finished_, Antonio thought in surprise. _I cannot come back from this. No one will believe I can heal from such a wound. If I wish to live I must change the memories of all those here – of all of Venice! I will most certainly stand exposed. If I choose to let my form die, will not my lords think me a profligate servant? No matter what, I have lost Venice._ He almost laughed at the thought that his disguise had been penetrated and he had been brought to such a pass. "Please," he said again, without much hope.

"It really was a jest," Shylock said in his ear. "You play the Christian with such assiduousness and such detail – I would never have insisted on a full pound, Antonio. I would have only bid you, get you to the circumciser and be made in appearance what you are in truth. But I would not have said it publicly, as you jested of my daughter. I would not have exposed you, I did not blame you for not being strong enough to live openly, as I do." His voice was clouded with tears. "A full pound may I take now, and from as close to your heart as I may. Some angel of the Most High put the terms of the bond in my mind, don't you think?"

Antonio blinked. "_That's_ what you thought?" he said at last. "You thought I was Jewish? Not –" he caught himself, and allowed their voices to be heard once more. "Will you do this in front of your daughter?" he said, nodding to where Jessica stood, white-faced in horror.

"It is due to you that I have no daughter," Shylock said, raising the knife.

"Wait!" the young lawyer yelled, his voice high with excitement. "The bond does not specify blood, Shylock. You may take the flesh, but you have no right to spill his blood."

"What?" said Shylock, echoed by Antonio.

"No blood," the lawyer said, pointing to the bond with one slender finger. "What is more, an exact pound is specified. Take but the twentieth part of an ounce more or less and you stand condemned by the terms of your own bond. Take, and stand condemned of the murder of a Christian citizen of the Republic. Do not take and stand condemned of the attempted murder of the same!"

The lawyer was a _girl_, Antonio saw, though no one else had seemed to notice. "What's going on?" he said in bewilderment.

"You will be spared!" Bassanio cried, pushing through the court guards to embrace him as the crowds began to scream "Death! Death!" at Shylock.

"Father! _Father!_" Jessica shrieked.

"Shylock, half your estate is forfeit to the state, half to Signior Antonio, whom you have wronged," the Duke said. "Take him to the place of execution."

Antonio pulled himself free from Bassanio's arms, tugging his doublet around him like armour, a feeling of great good will suffusing him at the thought that the world had rearranged itself to save him. The further thought came that it would be better and more useful to be known as a merciful man than as a pitiful victim snatched back from the jaws of death. "I don't want his money," he said. "I don't want him killed." No one paid any attention, and it seemed doubtful Shylock would live long enough to be executed, for the crowd were buffeting him and trying to knock him down. Antonio drew breath and yelled out louder than mortal tongue could cry, _"Stop!"_

In the ensuing silence he adopted a humble expression and went down on a knee before the Duke.

"Spare him, Your Grace," he said. "Let him have his money – half, then, if not it all, I want it not." He paused, seeking some scripture that would serve his purpose in this. "I forgive mine enemies," he said modestly. "I love them that hate me." What, he thought, would underline the love a man such as he seemed to be should bear? "Only let him be reconciled to his daughter and her marriage – she is his only child and is much grieved to be so estranged from him," he said, the idea striking him swiftly. "Let him swear he shall leave her his estate in the fullness of time."

"A more Christian example there is not," the Duke said approvingly. "Let him be reconciled with his daughter in full this very day. Shylock – convert or hang."

"What?" cried Antonio. "I didn't mean – that's not what I wanted! I never wanted _any_ of this!" His voice was drowned out by the yells of the crowd, Jessica begging her father to accept, and his friends congratulating him. _I just wanted to distract him for a little,_ he thought. _I just wanted him not to disturb my comfortable life_. He looked about him wildly, and met Shylock's eyes as the man stood there, defeated, his daughter clinging to his hands.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," he said. "I just wanted for you not to show people what I am."

"What you are?" said Shylock, his voice heavy with bitterness. "You are a serpent that has stung me twice. You are a Christian in truth."

He walked away, Jessica running after him, leaving Antonio alone in the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paraphrase of a line from the play:
> 
> "You are a serpent that has stung me twice." Shylock: What! wouldst thou have a serpent sting thee twice?

**Author's Note:**

> Lines from the play:
> 
> "Three thousand ducats, and for three months," Shylock said. "And Antonio shall be bound?" Three thousand ducats, for three months, and Antonio bound
> 
> "The devil can cite Scripture to his purpose"
> 
> New Testament reference:
> 
> "as wise as a serpent, and harmless as a dove", c.f. Matt 10:16, Behold, I send you forth as sheep in the midst of wolves: be ye therefore wise as serpents, and harmless as doves


End file.
